Phoenix Resurrection
by XanthosFirestorm
Summary: A boy has arrived at Beacon with a horrifying past. He then meets the members of Team RWBY and they have him open up to his past. But the boy thinks that the world is just full of evil and hate but watch as Team RWBY shows him the light within his Phoenix shell. Follow Xanthos Flame and Pyrrha as they discover his past and unlock the mysteries of his powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arrival

As I stepped off the airship onto the grounds of Beacon I soaked in the fresh air. "Ah fresh air." I walked toward the statue in the middle of the grounds and stared at it. "Ha I can't believe I'm finally here." I stood there for a couple minutes admiring the statue. All of a sudden I hear a explosion happen by the landing pad. As I walked over to it I saw a girl in a white dress yelling at a girl with black and red. As I got closer I could hear more and more about their argument. I soon realized who the girl in the white was Weiss Schnee. I sighed loud enough for her to hear me and she turned around and gave me a aggravated look "What do you want?" I scowled at her "First off, you can lower your voice at me, second, What the hell is going on here?" She stared at me with a shocked look on her face. "Do you know who you are talking too?" I stared at her through the mask I had on. "Yeah I do and also why don't you get your head out of your ass and act like the little snot nosed princess who thinks she's Oum's gift like her daddy always told her." She huffed at me and walked over to her belongings and the men with the luggage sighed and walked behind her toward the front entrance. The girl she was yelling at stood there and stared at me and I turned toward her and stared at her.

"Xanthos is the name, what's yours?" She looked at me for a second before she stuttered out a answer "Oh it's Ruby, Ruby Rose." "Oh I've heard about you, you skipped two years from Signal Academy right." "Yeah." "We may want to get to the auditorium for the introduction ceremony." She nodded her head and we started walking toward the front doors. As we entered the auditorium I saw the headmaster, and Professor Goodwitch the woman that had interviewed me personally before Ozpin came in ,and interviewed me himself. Ozpin soon came on the announcement and made a very motivational speech and Professor Goodwitch told us of our initiation in the morning and gave us a tour of the school.

As we started toward the ballroom where we would be staying for the night. I then took a shower and got my black pajamas pants on showing off my toned abs and beautiful skin. As I walked toward my sleeping bag I noticed a girl with a bow on her head reading a book in the corner with a candle lit next to her. I saw Ruby and a girl with long blonde hair walking toward her with Ruby being dragged behind her. As I laid down on my sleeping bag I suddenly her a commotion from where the girls were only to see Weiss yelling at Ruby and the blonde haired girl. I got up and grabbed a hilt out of my pocket and pressed the button on the top of the hilt and my broadsword called Blood Fang which was a red blade with a gold hilt. I walked over to them and slammed it into the floor they suddenly jumped and they stopped everything they were doing all except the girl in the bow she just kept reading. As the three looked at me I told them "Will you three shut the hell up, people are trying to sleep here and you all are causing a freaking hissy fit that's keeping everybody awake so just shut it and go to bed. "Fine." They all said in unison, and went their separate ways to go back to their sleeping bags. I sealed up Blood Fang and put the hilt back in my pocket and walked back toward my sleeping bag and laid back on it and as I fell asleep I nearly forgot I left my mask on but I decided just to leave it on for the night and take it off when I shower in the morning. So as I lay there on my sleeping bag sleep starts to take over me but before that happens I immediately have a flashback to my mother, how she would tuck me in every night as I fell asleep. As soon as the small flashback had ended my eyes finally began to close and sleep came and took me til the morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome everybody to my brand new Fanfic about RWBY. I'm sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter but might as well do it now.

This is a OC focused story and there are possible ships with my OC in the future. So comment down below who you want me to ship my OC with.

So without further do, Welcome to Phoenix Resurrection!"

Chapter 2

Initiation

As I woke up the next morning I grabbed my armor and my clothes as I headed toward the showers. After I got out of the showers I walked toward the weapon lockers to see the other huntsman and huntresses in training. I saw Ruby in there talking to the girl with the blonde hair. I also saw Weiss standing next to a girl that looked like some sort of goddess. I saw a blonde boy walking around like a idiot not knowing where he was going. After that I walked toward the cliff where we would begin our initiation and I saw Headmaster Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch. "Ah Mr. Flame you're here early I like that about you." "Thank you Miss Goodwitch." After a little bit everybody else started arriving at the cliff. Ozpin then explained what was going to be happening, we would be going into the Emerald Forest to some ruins where we would be picking up a relic and return to the cliff and the first person we makes eye contact with would be our partner for the next four years. We were then launched into the forest were I grabbed Fang and embedded it into the tree closest to me were I landed on the large branch only to look over to see a blonde boy doing flips in the air. I then heard a gunshot and the blonde boy go flying into a tree and him scream as loud as I think he could a nice "Thank you!" I then take a big leap and I landed with a thud on the ground and I took off toward the ruins north of where I was standing. As I was running I could hear somebody running beside me I looked over and saw Ruby and Weiss running beside me and they were running quicker then me but I could be much quicker. I then focused my aura, and grew my golden wings, and took off, and flew toward the ruins much quicker then I realized because when I landed, and withdrew my wings and walked toward the relics and I saw a whole bunch of Gold and White chess pieces. But in the middle of them all stood a silver Dragon chess piece, I looked at it and picked it up and sat down and waited for more people to arrive. I don't know how long I waited but somebody kicked me to wake me up and I opened my eyes to see Ruby and the blonde haired girl. "Xan you alright?" Asked Ruby "Yeah just waiting for you all to get here." "Well we killed a deathstalker and there is a nevermore flying above us so let's get going." "Yeah let's get going." We started running toward the cliff but the nevermore landed on the tower in front of us but behind us another deathstalker busted through the tree line and started rushing toward us. "I got this." I told them then sprouted my golden wings again and flew toward the nevermore and took Fang, and drove it straight into its chest and it reeled back, and fell onto what looked like the front of a pantheon, and Weiss jumped up and froze its tail into place on it. Ruby then got on what looked like a catapult and launched herself toward it taking what looked like a scythe and Weiss made some type of glyphs on the cliff face and Ruby took off up the cliff and cut the nevermore's head right off. As we returned to Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch we then handed them our relics and we soon had all the students back and we headed back to Beacon. The team selection process went pretty quick "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna,

Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, you all collected the white knight pieces, and now you all will be named Team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose." I clapped my hands at that. Ozpin then turned to face the crowd of students "Now we also had a special relic that was collected by Mr. Xanthos Flame, and would you kindly come up here to me?" I walked up there and just to show off I sprouted my flame wings, I heard a lot of different responses to it. "You collected the Silver Dragon piece and now you will be a one man team, so be very proud of yourself." As I walked off the stage

I retracted my wings and walked toward the door. "This is going to be such a great school year." As I walked toward where I would be staying for the whole school year.


	3. Chapter 3 Phoenix vs Dragon

So here's chapter 3 and this is going to be a good chapter we have a fight. I want to thank everybody that has read my story so far. And special thanks doctor3378 for being my very first follower.

So without further ado let's get this fight on the road.

Chapter 3

Phoenix vs. Dragon

I was on my way to my last class of the day. "Ugh thank Oum it's the last class and I'm gonna enjoy it." I pushed open the door to the combat class and I walked into the room and took a seat in the very back of the classroom. Miss Goodwitch walked in with her her tablet in hand. "Good morning class today we will be doing some spars. Now let's see who will go first." She pressed a button and the screen then began spinning only to see Yang Xiao Long in the first slot.

I watched as the second slot spun and landed on me. "Fuck." I muttered "Yang Xiao Long vs. Xanthos Flame." Miss Goodwitch announced. I stood up and walked down to the arena. "You ready?" Miss Goodwitch asked. I nodded, she then looked at Yang and she said "Let's get this show on the road." She pounded her fists together activating her gauntlets. "Begin." Called Miss Goodwitch, I stood there staring at her and removed my cape to reveal the scars up my arms. "What's with the mask pretty boy?" I stood there and looked down and drew Keeper of Oblivion, it's black blade shining in the light. "Oh my that is quite the blade." I didn't say anything as I grew my wings and took off. Yang stared at me as I flew through the air. I remained in the air for a few second before I removed my mask and threw it outside the arena where it wouldn't be destroyed. I screamed and held my blade into the air and screamed "Feel my true power." I screamed remembering Ragnarok. "Light of the Final Sun." I then flew right at Yang and connected right across her chest. I landed and sheathed Keeper, Yang stood up and exploded and a fiery dragon appeared above her. "So be it." I grunted. I unsheathed Keeper

again and rotated the blade in my hand and summoned my phoenix. "Phoenix vs Dragon. Let the duel begin." I yelled across to her. She looked at me and stood there staring at me with that look of concern. I knew what she was looking at, she was staring at my scar and my eyes. "Come on!" I yelled at her. She charged at me and swung her fist at me. I heard a shotgun round being load and swung right at her gauntlet and cut the shell as it exited the gauntlet blowing us each away from each other. She swung again and connected with my face and sent me across the arena. "Damn." I said as I could taste blood in my mouth. I stood up and grew my wings again and shot straight up and spread my arms in a straight line and yelled "Final Phoenix Feather!" I pulled the sword toward me and shoved it straight into its sheath and I pulled the blade off my waist and threw it outside the arena. I then slammed my fist into the floor cracking it and I threw up a shield in the shape of a feather. She slammed her fist straight into my shield damaging it severely. I dropped my guard as she swung again. I quickly grabbed Fang and clicked the hilt getting the blade out just in time to block her punch. She slammed her other fist into my chest sending into my aura into the red. "Match." Miss Goodwitch called "Not yet." I said getting up with a pain in my shoulder. "Check the board." She turned behind her and gasped. My aura was back in the yellow border lining red. Yang stared at the board with a shocked face as well. "My semblance causes me to lose the strength of my shield for a tiny bit of strength." I then put my fists up and beckoned her over. "Lets fight harder." I said swing Fang around. She cocked her gauntlets and we squared up. "Begin." I charged toward Yang and swung Fang at her. She jumped out of the way and rained shotgun shells from above. I blocked all the shots and swung Fang around and slammed it in the ground. I then walked out and grabbed my mask and put it back on. I returned and yanked Fang out of the ground. I threw Fang at her and I missed her. She looked at the blade as it flew by her only to look back at me only to not see me there. "Surprise." I called from behind. She looked behind her and I flew straight into her, my forearm connecting with her chest as I slammed her into the ground. I stood above her and had the blade pointed at her neck. "Match." Miss Goodwitch called again, I offered her my hand. "Thanks." She said, I then turned around and started walking off. "Why do you wear that mask?" She asked, I just stood still and turned my head. "You'd never understand." I said coldly and walked over to retrieve my belongings. I walked out and headed toward my dorm. As I arrived at my dorm I opened the door. I removed my armor and jumped into bed hoping to relax. But as I began to relax a knock came from his door. I got up and looked through the peeky hole. It was the entirety of Team RWBY, I just turned around a jumped back into bed. "We aren't leaving till you open the door." One of them stated, so I got up, opened the door and looked at them. "What?" I asked curiously. "May we come in?" Ruby asked "May I ask why?" I told her back. Weiss then spoke up "Because we wanted to talk to you." I then got out of the way of the doorway and motioned for them to enter. "Now what's this about?" I asked laying back on my bed. "I wanted to know why you wear that mask." Said Blake as she stared with anger in her face. I sighed "Ugh fine, I wear this to hide my scar across my face." I said "Where did you get it?" She asked with anger still present. "I made it after the accident that caused my scar." She relaxed instantly. I laid on my bed and I stared dozing off. "Xan!" Someone yelled, I jumped and reached for Keeper. "What the hell Ruby?" You could have just shook me." Ruby smiled staring at me. "I wanted to know one thing." "What did you want to know?" I asked staring at her. "What happened in your past?" "Why do you want to know?" I replied coldly "Because I'm worried about you." "Worried about what?" I said quickly. "You never usually talk or interact with anybody." I scoffed "What do you think ego or shady means?" She stared at me and stood up. "I'm just worried about you Xan I just don't want you hurt." I looked at her my face becoming relaxed as I realized what she was saying. "Do you really care about me Ruby?" I asked her. "Yes I do." She said as she walked out. "Just take care of yourself out there." Weiss said as she patted my leg and walked out behind Ruby. "Watch out you never know who your enemies are out there." Blake said as she walked out. "Take it easy Xan just don't beat yourself up." She then cupped his face in her hands. "If you need someone to talk to you know where my dorm is." She said as she patted my head and left the room shutting the door behind her. I laid back on the bed and slowly dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Arrival

Welcome back to Phoenix Resurrection ladies and gentlemen.

In this chapter we are going to be introducing a new character. All credit for this OC goes out to my friend Ethan Perkins.

So if you like the story so far go down and follow the story because this story is going to go a long way.

I've got nothing else so let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 4

A New Arrival.

As I woke up the next morning I heard the ringing of my scroll on my night stand. I sat up and grabbed it, it was a message from Ozpin. "Good morning Mr. Flame. I just wanted to let you know that we have a new student coming to the academy and they are going to be paired with you." The message read. "I hope she isn't a snot nosed brat like some of those rich children." I mumbled as I got out of bed. I got up and went to the shower to get cleaned up, and prepared to lounge around all day. As I exited the shower there was a knock at my dorm door. I walked over with the towel still wrapped around my chest and opened the door. A girl stood there she was about 5' 9", she looked like a twig, she had bright red hair and yellow eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked puzzled "Yeah you can move the hell out of my way and let me in." She sternly said. "Who even are you?" I asked my voice growing powerful. "Phoenicia Mavis is the name and best to not forget it." She said as she cocked her hip. "But why are you here?" I asked a little anger starting to show. "I'm here because I'm supposed to be living in this dorm why the hell are you here?" She asked sternly "I live in this dorm room." She looked at me and looked up and down my body particularly at my 6 pack. "Well you must be my partner then." She said pushing past me and entering the room with 3 suitcases full of clothes, ammo, and just random shit. "So who are you?" She asked "Xanthos Flame." I replied as I opened my drawer and grabbed my clothes and went in and got dressed in the bathroom. I walked back into the bedroom relief to be clothed. "So your my partner." I said irritated. "Yeah what made you think that dumbass." She said coldly. "Why are you so rude?" I asked as I sat down on my bed. "Because I really don't give a damn." She replied as she began loading her clothes into her dresser. "So who is gonna be Team leader?" I asked probably knowing what she was going to say. "You." She said flat out, I sat there with a stunned look on my face. "Why are you looking at me with that stupid face? Your gonna be team leader end of story. But don't think I'm going to follow your orders." She said as she unloaded her second suitcase which held a battle axe and a whole shit ton of fire dust. "Oum damn do you really need that much dust for that thing?" I asked puzzled and shocked. "I make red dust slugs for this thing." She said as she flicked the weapon forward to reveal a barrel. "So what's its name?" I asked marveling at what this was gonna be. "Ashbringer." She replied, "So do you wanna like go get some breakfast?" She stopped and stared "First day in here and your already flirting with me." She said coldly "No no I was just asking if you wanted some breakfast in the cafeteria." I quickly stuttered hoping she didn't want to put the axe in my head. "Sure." She answered irritated. We walked downstairs and toward the cafeteria. It was a busy trainwreck in there, there was like no seats to sit in, the line was super long, and it looked like they were starting to run out of food. "Shit I should've left earlier." I mumbled under my breath. I stood in line for what seemed like an eternity before I got my breakfast and paid for it. As I walked to a table I saw Phoenicia sitting by herself in a corner. I walked over and sat with her setting my tray down beside her. "So why are you sitting over here by yourself?" I asked her as I took a bite out of my omelette. "I alway sit alone why does it concern you?" She asked as she took a huge bit out of her ham steak. "Because your my teammate and we are supposed to look out for each other." I looked at her as I took a swig of my coffee. "Just because your my teammate doesn't mean you have to look after me I'm a grown women I can look out for myself." She said as she picked up her tray and threw her trash away. I sighed as I realized she is never going to be nice to me. "Well I've got some relaxing to do." I said as I finished my breakfast and walked back to my dorm and I pulled out my scroll to open the door. It wouldn't accept it "What the hell this is my dorm." I said as I tried it again, it again wouldn't accept it. I then called Ms. Goodwitch "Hello?" She answered "Hi Ms Goodwitch my door isn't accepting my scroll I don't know what's happening." I answered "Did you try calling your teammate?" "I don't have her number." I said "Okay I'll be there soon." She hung up and I sat there for who knows how long before she came around the corner to greet me. "What's the matter?" She asked "Either someone changed the lock or my scroll just isn't working." I replied. "Here let me." She pulled out her scroll and the door unlocked. "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch." I walked into the room and saw Phoenicia laying on the bed snoring. "Did she change the lock or is my scroll just not working?" I mumbled to myself, I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto it. "Ah a comfy bed." I said before I was dragged out of my bed. "What the hell!" I yelled as I was dragged out of the dorm and thrown into the hallway. "Find a new dorm." Phoenicia said as she slammed the door. I got up and banged on the door. "Damn it let me the hell in our room you red headed devil!" I yelled as I slammed my hands against the door. I heard some bed spring bounce as she flopped back on her bed. I decided to walk to Team RWBY's dorm since they were close or maybe Team JNPR since they have two guys. I suddenly bumped into someone "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry are you okay?" I heard a voice it was calming and sweet. "I'm fine it was a accident." I got up and looked at her, she had rabbit ears and she most a mostly chocolate outfit. "I don't think I've seen you around a lot your the one man team right?" She asked "Xanthos, Xanthos Flame." I said as I took her hand and kissed it. "And what is your name miss?" I asked properly. "Velvet." She said with a smile on her face. "I was just looking for Team RWBY or Team JNPR because I was going to ask to crash in their room for a bit because my teammate kicked me out." "Geez why would she do that?" She asked a little glint of sadness on her face. "I really don't know she only told me to go find a new dorm." I said sighing, "Well they are in the arena training for something." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks Velvet." I smiled as I put my hand on her shoulder. "So I'll see you around, oh and if you wanna chat or anything here is my dorm number." I heard a jingle in my pocket as I grabbed it and opened it up. "Okay thanks." She hadn't realized she was blushing when she sent me the message. "Oh and Velvet." I said, she turned around and looked at me. "Your blushing, and thank you for the room number." I smiled and went to go see Team RWBY in the arena. As I entered the arena I saw Yang fighting Blake and Ruby fighting Weiss. They looked like they had been doing this for hours, they finished their match. I walked toward them and clapped my hands. "Bravo very well done you four." As I walked toward them, "Xanthos what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she had to use her scythe for support. "I came here to ask you girls a million lien question." I sarcastically said "Really that, what do you want Xanthos?" Yang said as she cocked her hip. "Umm I need a place to crash until I can reclaim my room from my new teammate." "No!" Weiss immediately said "I won't even be sleeping in the same room as this boy." She said as she pointed at me with her rapier. I touched the tip of her rapier and pushed it down. "Now it's not nice to point blades at a unarmed boy." I said as I disarmed her. "Never take your eyes of your weapon because it could be turned against you in an instant." I said as I threw it back to her, "So can I stay in your room I'll sleep in the floor." I said as I sat on the floor. "Fine but only one day." Weiss scoffed, "I wasn't asking you princess I was asking Ruby." I said a little coldness in my tone. "Sure but try and have it happen ASAP okay?" "Yeah I just need to get her out of that room or make her let me back in there." I said as I got up and put a hand on Keeper. "Okay." Ruby said as she put away her scythe away. "Let's go then." I said before Weiss stopped me at the door. "You will not hit on anyone and you will not steal any of our things got it?" She sternly said "If someone is hitting on me I will hit on the back." I replied calmly, "So may I go know princess or are you going to make me stand here all day?" I sarcastically said, "Go but you know the rules." She said as walked behind me. "Here we go into the RWBY hellhole." I muttered as I followed behind the girls.


	5. Chapter 5 A never ending battle

Okay everybody welcome back to Phoenix Resurrection. So today we are going to be diving into Xanthos' backstory. So yeah I'm doing that and if you have any suggestions on future chapters that I could write in this, just put it down in the comments and if I like it I will respond to you. So I hope you enjoy the story so far and if you do follow the story because this story is going to go a long way.

So without further ado. Welcome back to Phoenix Resurrection.

Chapter 5

A Never Ending Battle

I was laying on the floor in the middle of Team RWBY's dorm. I had my head laying against a pillow and I was snoring lightly. Team RWBY was in cafeteria getting dinner, while I was dreaming of my memories with my family in Ragnarok. My dream consisted of me, my mother and father, and my sister Abby. We were all fishing from the shore of the river that flowed near their town. We all were laughing from my horrible luck catching fish. "It isn't as easy as it looks." I whined at them, "It is just watch me." My father said as he casted his line out into the river getting a bite almost instantly. He stood there and pulled out a 13 lb salmon out of the river. "I'm done you make it look so easy dad." I complained as I put the fishing pole down and I hung my legs off the end of the pier. "Don't worry Xan you just need to practice." He said as he sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Can we go home please?" I asked as I leaned onto him. "Sure we can." He said as he picked me up and put me on his shoulder. My mother picked up Abby and carried her in her arms. As we passed the clearing before Ragnarok, we saw smoke in the distance. My father laughed, "Probably somebodies house caught on fire." He said as he walked a little faster. "Or maybe it's something else." My mother said as she ran behind my father. "Oh no." My mother said as I turned to look at Ragnarok. Part of it was on fire and the rest was being swarmed by the Grimm. "Our home." Abby cried in my mother's arms. "It's alright sweetie." My mother whispered in her ear. "Dad put me down please." I asked him as he set me down. "What are we going to do now?" I looked up at him as I grabbed his hand. "I'm going to get some our stuff out before everything falls apart." He said as he took off toward the village. "Dad No!" I yelled as I took off after him. I ran to our house dodging Grimm left and right. I opened the door to see my father loading pictures and his weapons into a bag. "Hurry jump on my back." He ordered as I obeyed and jumped on his back. He ran out of the house and ran toward the clearing were my mother and sister were. All of a sudden I was on the ground a few feet away from my father. He threw me the bag and said "Run! Go to your mother protect them with your life." He said as he pulled a sword out from the sheath on his hip. "Go!" He yelled as I took off toward my mother and sister. I cried all the way to my mother and sister, I arrived at the clearing to see my mother and sister pinned by a Beowulf. I looked in the bag for a weapon and saw what would soon be Keeper of Oblivion. I pulled it out struggling to hold it as I ran at the Beowulf. I swung the katana and cut a line straight down its back black blood oozing from the open wound. The Beowulf turned around and swung its paw at me throwing me about 6 ft. I got up dirt covering my back, I picked up the blade and ran at the Beowulf ducking under its claws and slashing it across its chest killing it. It fell onto its side decaying into nothing as I panted heavily. I suddenly felt a rush of power in my body as I could hold the katana without much trouble. "You've unlocked your aura so easily and at such a young age." A voice said behind me, I turned around to see a man walking toward me, "So I see you have escaped my assault on your village." He smirked as he cracked his knuckles, "So you called this attack on my home?" I said as I gripped Keeper's handle harder. "Yes now tell me where is the relic?" He said as he yanked me into the air "I don't know what your talking about." I said "Don't lie, now where is the relic?" My sister and mother crying as they watched me try to fight off this man. "Go to hell." I said as I swung Keeper at his side, it connected only making a cut through this shirt. "Your going to have to do better then that." He said as he punched me in the face, over and over again. Blood started to pour out of my nose and I was in just absolute pain. "Stop it!" My mother cried as she ran at the man and hit his arm. The man picked her up and threw her away, "I am going to ask you one final time, Where Is The Relic?" He asked malice in his voice. "What relic I don't know anything about a relic buried under the church." I said "Thank you." The man said as he threw me at my mother and sister. As he walked away toward the village I muttered "Bastard." As I got up and looked down blood covered my shirt and my face from my nose. I walked over to my mother who was in front of a rock blood was on top of it as I rolled her over seeing blood on the back of her head. I laid my head on her chest as I cried for my mother. "No, No, No, No." I cried before screaming as fire shot out from my back creating wings of pure fire. It began to rain the thunder rolling off the hills. "That bastard." I said as a single tear rolled down my face and onto the ground. I walked over to where Abby was sitting crying into her knees. "Abby it's okay the mean man is gone." I whispered at her, she opened her eyes and immediately her entire face told me the one emotion she had on her face 'fear'. I picked her up she then buried her head into my shoulder as I walked toward any civilization.

I woke up with a tear rolling down my face. I heard the door open and Team RWBY enter the room, they looked at me with concern. "You okay Xan?" Weiss asked me as she sat down next to me. "Yeah I just dreamt of the day both my parents died." I said a look of shock and sadness showing in their faces. "Oh Xan we're sorry we didn't know." Ruby said as got down and hugged me also she stroking my hair. "It's fine I've grown to accept it." I said as I hugged her back. "Group hug." Ruby said as everybody came in and hugged me. "Thanks guys I really needed this." I said as I began to cry hugging all four of them. "When did you lose them?" Blake asked as she patted me on the shoulder. "6 years ago when I discovered my aura and my semblance." "Do you have any family left?" Yang asked as she put her head on my shoulder. "Yeah my sister she lives up in Atlas because she goes to the academy up there I haven't seen her in 3 years now." I said as I fell back onto the pillow. "Wow sounds like you don't have any family around." I smiled at her "I have you four, your like my family." I said as I just hugged them as we laid there in the floor. "Don't you four need a shower?" I asked smelling some of their dinner on them. "Oh yeah we do Xan you want to go first?" Weiss offered "Really I thought you would have wanted me to go somewhere until you all are finished so I won't see any of you naked?" I said as I sat up everybody releasing me from their grasp. "It's fine just don't look at Ruby." Yang said authority and fear in her voice "I promise I won't." I said as I got up and went and turned on the water and stripped then stepped in, letting the hot water wash away the memories. I finished and stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. "Who is next I left the hot water on?" I asked as Ruby sped past me and shut the door. I dropped my towel to reveal my underwear "Yeah I knew about wearing underwear so yeah I put them on." I said as I put on my jeans and laid back on the pillow. "Yang I know your staring at my six pack." I said as I looked at her with a smile. "Sorry I can't help it." She smiled as she disappeared back onto her bed. Everybody finished taking a shower and got prepared for bed. I layed there as everybody got in bed, "Goodnight Xan." Ruby said "Night pretty boy." Yang purred "Night Xanthos." Blake yawned "Night Mr. Flame." Weiss snickered out. "Goodnight everybody." I laughed as I looked at Weiss' bed "Did you really have to call me by my last name?" I sarcastically said. "Yeah just thought about having a laugh doing that." She smiled and looked at me before she turned off the lamp.

Thank you all I hope you enjoyed Xanthos' backstory. I don't really know if I'm going to have Abby meet Team RWBY at the Vytal Tournament. So yeah, and I also want to know who you all want me to ship Xanthos with so I can change the story's description and everything. So that's it and I hope you all have a wonderful day or night.

Firestorm Out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Fang's Heart

As I woke on my pillow in the middle of Team RWBY's dorm as looked around to see everybody dressed and ready to go. "What time is it?" I groaned as I sat up. "It only 8:30 in the morning." Yang replied as she wore her gauntlets while in her uniform. I got up and smelled myself "Eh good enough." I muttered as I grabbed my uniform top and put it on. "Do I look okay?" I asked "Not really your hair is all over the place." Ruby said as she giggled. "Eh I really don't care about it." I said as I finished getting dressed. I looked at them before putting Fang into my pocket. "Ready?" They all knodded and we walked toward our first class.

As I sat in Professor Port's class, I began to nod off before Phoenicia smacked the table next to me. "Wake up you idiot." She hissed as she turned back to Professor Port. I sighed as I turned my head and laid my head on my books. "I hate this class all he ever does is ramble." I moaned as I sat and stared at my crush, Pyrrha. "She so pretty but I'd never have a chance with her." I shook my head and stared at Team RWBY "Ruby, No Yang would kill me. Weiss, No she can be very bossy. Blake, No because she just is quiet and never interacts. Yang, Maybe but she probably has all the guys flirting with her." I looked back at Pyrrha. "She's perfect." I sighed as I stared at her bright red hair and her nice curves in her uniform. "Oum she just so beautiful in so many ways." I thought as the bell rang for us to leave for our next class.

As I walked I watched Pyrrha as she walked with Nora as Jaune and Ren went to their own classes. "I see your playing spy on your crush Xan." Yang giggled as I broke from Pyrrha and looked at Yang "I was not." I said authority in my voice "Dude you don't have a chance." Yang said as she wrapped her arm around my neck. "Yang stop it please I don't want anybody to know I have a crush on Pyrrha." I panicked as I pushed her arm off me. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me flame boy." She laughed as she ran toward the rest of Team RWBY. I followed Pyrrha to our next class, Dust Training and History.

As I walked in I saw Pyrrha wave Nora off as she headed to a table near the back of the room. "What? She is sitting in my area?" I thought as I walked over to the table and sat next to her. "Hi." I quickly said as I waved my hand. "Hello." She cheerily said as she pulled out some paper for notes. "Need some paper Xan?" She asked as she offered me a paper. "Sure." I stuttered as I took the paper. I tried to stop staring at her but I couldn't take my eyes of her beautiful face. "Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at me. "Yeah I'm just marveled by something." I said a clear blush showing on my face. "What is it?" She asked confusion on her face. "Uh I don't know how to say this but your beautiful face." I stuttered as I blushed even worse. "Uh thank your face is beautiful too." She smiled as I perked up. "Wait what you like my face but you've never seen my face behind the mask?" "Yeah I like the way you act to everybody but your mask does hide your features." She began to blush as well. "You wouldn't want to see it my face it looks bad without the mask than it does with my mask." I sighed as I hand a hand on my mask. "I bet it looks wonderful Xan." She gave me a big smile as I took of the mask. She had a look of sympathy on her face as she stared at the scar across my face. "What happened?" She asked as she put her hand on my hand. "I got as I was on my way to Vale with my sister. I tried protecting her from a Beowulf and it caught me across the face and left me with this scar." I sighed as she scooted over closer to me. "It's alright you at least kept her safe right?" "Yeah we got out of there and we did make it to Vale." I said as I pulled her into a hug. Pyrrha for a moment was shocked before she embraced the hug and rubbed her hand on my back. "It's alright." She said as she patted my back and broke from the embrace. "There is something I've always wanted to ask you when I first met you." I said as I looked toward the ground. "What would it be Xan?" She asked as she picked up her pencil. "Uh can I tell you later?" She nodded as class began, halfway through class Pyrrha and Xanthos took notes and answered questions for Professer Oli. Xanthos wrote something down on a little piece of paper and passed it to Pyrrha. Pyrrha noticed the price of paper, on the paper it read "Pyrrha I know this is hard for me to say but I kind of have a crush on you. I hope you like me as well because it would be awkward if you didn't like me. Sincerely Xanthos." Xanthos looked over to see Pyrrha's shocked expression. "Xan that was amazing and a little funny." She giggled "I knew you would like it." I smiled as I looked at her. "Well do you like me Pyrrha?" I asked as I was slightly sweating. "I've only known you for a month or two Xanthos. But I know how much this means to you and I'm gonna give you a hint to figure out my answer." She smiled as she kissed me on the lips for a solid 3 seconds before breaking it. "Hm let me think about it." I said as I rubbed my chin "Did you really not get it?" She asked amazed that I hadn't figure it out yet. "Um was that hint toward a yes?" I asked hoping she was going to say yes. "It took you long enough." She smiled as she grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "I'm ready to give dating a try for the first time." She said as she made her grip tight. "Me too I'll give it a try as well." I said as we continued taking notes while holding hands.

Time blew by as the bell rang Pyrrha and I strolling out as we began the trek back to the dorms. "So are you excited for this?" She asked very excited as we walked toward Team JNPR's dorm. "Yeah I am and I think I'm really gonna like it with you." I said as we arrived at her dorm, "Would you like to come in?" She asked as I nodded and walked in with her. "Come sit down." She said as I walked over and sat down next to her. "So what do you want to do?" I asked as I stared into her beautiful green eyes. "Maybe we could do this." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I sat there my eyes wide open as I just kissed back. She pulled back and said with a shy tone in her voice "Sorry about that I uh." She never finished the sentence as I leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. I intensified the kiss as I rubbed my hands on her back. She broke the kiss "Your an amazing kisser." She smiled as I kissed her again. The door swung open and I turned to see Team JNPR standing there. Ren had a smile on his face, Jaune stood there just completely dumbstruck, and Nora was just bouncing up and down. "I can't believe she found a guy!" Nora squealed as she ran over, and tackled me, and hugged me really tight. "Nora can't breath." I wheezed out as she let go "Sorry I'm just excited." She said practically bouncing off the walls. "Nora your always excited." Ren said as he entered the room, Jaune walked in and sat on the bed with a look of regret. "You okay Jaune?" I asked as I walked over, sat down next to him, and patted him on the back. "It's just I wish I had asked Pyrrha earlier." I looked at him before realizing what he meant. "Oh Jaune I'm sorry I didn't know." I said as he looked up at me. "It's alright I knew that I wasn't even going to have a chance with her." He said as I got up "Hey there's more girls in the school you just have to talk to them, get to know them, and then ask them if they want to go on a date." I explained as he peeked up "I know I'll go ask Weiss." He said as he picked up a guitar "Don't even try Jaune she wants nothing to do with you." I said as I looked at him he sighed and put the guitar down. "Hold on try hanging out with Yang man two blondes almost always stay in a relationship." He sat down next to me. "Do you really think I could date Yang?" "Yeah just give it time and just a little bit of commitment and everything could probably work out perfectly for you." I patted him on the back as I sat back down next to Pyrrha. "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked as I held her hand. "Sure want to take a walk through Vale?" "Yeah want me to leave my mask so people don't take me as a White Fang member?" She nodded as I set my mask down on her nightstand. "You ready?" I said as I let go of her hand and walked toward the door. She got up and followed behind me.

We arrived in Vale as we unboarded from the airship. "It's nice out today Pyrrha." I said as we walked into the city. "Yeah it is." My stomach grumbles as I laughed. "Are you hungry we could get some dinner somewhere?" I asked as we walked through the streets. "Yeah I am a little hungry." She said as we passed a little diner. "This looks like a good place to eat." I said as I pulled her toward the diner. "This does look like a good place to eat but do you think that I should be eating at a place like this?" She asked as we entered, I turned and put my hands on her shoulders. "It's alright it doesn't matter where you eat or what you eat it is just special when it's just me and you." I smiled as we walked up to the waitress and asked for a table for two.

"This is a nice restaurant." She said as I pulled the chair out for her and pushed her in. I then sat down across from her, "So let's see what they have here." I said as I looked down at the menu. The waitress came over and greeted us and got our orders. I reached my hand over and took her hand in mine. She smiled as the sound of cameras snapping pictures. Pyrrha looked at me before I looked at her with a look and said "Just ignore them just focus on me." I smiled as she turned back from the people outside snapping pictures and looked at me. "Don't worry about what people say about us it doesn't matter what they think it only matters about what we think of eachother." I said as I held her hand tight. "Your right let's just enjoy this time together and hear back for maybe a couple games." She said as our food arrived.

We ate our food giggling at eachother's jokes. We also just had small talk about our likes and dislikes. When we finished our dinner I paid for it and we walked out of the diner. As we walked I saw someone down a alleyway, I assumed it was a homeless person just standing over what he had. Later on down the road I heard footsteps of multiple people behind us. I turned to see the person I saw in the alleyway accompanied by 6 more people 3 of which were Faunus. I turned to see 4 more men coming straight at us from the front. "Lookey what we have here fellas. We've got two human lovers." He chuckled as he pulled out a revolver. "Disgusting. Boys shall we teach these two what it means to have two humans marry and Faunus can't even get married without ridicule?" He said all the other people laughing as they pulled out knives, pipes, crowbars, and another pulled out a assault rifle. "Get behind me and shut your eyes." I said as I pushed Pyrrha behind me and pulled out Fang's hilt. The man laughed "You think you can beat all of us with a sword hilt?" He laughed even harder as I pressed the button on the hilt the full broadsword blade popping out. "You boys want a fight I'll give you a fight." I said as I charged them.


	7. Chapter 7

So I hope you enjoyed the start of Pyrrha and Xanthos' relationship. Fair Warning the beginning of this chapter is quite graphic so anybody that has a weak stomach skip it and younger kids please skip it. And there is a little nudity as well nothing further than naked kissing on the lips so same warning as the beginning. Now I have a favor to ask you readers that are reading I want you all to help me figure out a ship name for Pyrrha and Xanthos. If you have a ship name for them please comment down below your ship name for them. In one week if there are any ship names I will choose it. So if you can please leave a ship name down below in the comment section.

(Disclaimer I do not own RWBY I only own my OC's)

Without further ado let's get back to Phoenix Resurrection.

Chapter 7

Protection

(Gore warning. It will be dropped after the line break.)

As I charged them the man shot three rounds out of his revolver missing all three. I ran up and sliced half his arm off blood spewing from the wound as he grasped the wound screaming in pain. The others ran all me with knives, and pipes, and crowbars. I swung and parried a crowbar and kicked him right in the crotch. He squeled as he fell back grabbing his crotch. I turned to see a Faunus approaching Pyrrha, I ran and impaled him in the back with Fang and pulled it out the blade red with their blood. I slammed the blade into the ground creating a Feather shield in front of us. "You alright Pyrrha?" She nodded "Run back to the academy don't worry about me now go." I commanded as she took off her heels clicking as she ran.

Another Faunus ran at me and swung his blade parrying with Fang. "Damn you tough why won't you just die?" He grunted as he broke the party and ducked underneath it. He pulled a dagger out and shoved that into my side, my aura hadn't been on because I thought I wouldn't even take any hits. "Damn!" I grunted as I pulled it out blood leaking onto my white shirt. The man laughed as he swung his blade again and I parted it again. I took the dagger and threw that into his leg, he screamed in pain as I took his sword and shoved that through his one leg and snapped it. He screamed in extreme pain as I took Fang and shoved it straight through his chest. He coughed up some blood as I pulled Fang out, he fell to the ground as I heard a 'bang' and a sudden pain in my leg. I turned to see the same man I cut part of his arm off holding the revolver.

"Gotcha." I growled from the pain as I activated my wings and flew toward him. He yelled as I grabbed him by the neck and flew upward. "Goodbye scum." I laughed as I dropped him, the sound of his body hitting the pavement below. I landed as the remaining 9 men ran at me trying to avenge their friends. I disarmed the first man that got to me as I took his knife and shoved it right into his crotch. He yelled as I took my foot and kicked it further into his crotch. I turned as another guys was swinging a crowbar at me, I took his crowbar and parried it as I got behind him and slit his throat. As he fell a guy grabbed me from behind and punched me in the face. I stumbled back as I throw Fang at him the blade going all the way through his shoulder. The man yelled as I took the blade and twisted it his shoulder blades and his entire left arm coming apart from his body. He fell back blood still pouring out onto the concrete, the last 7 men running at me all at once.

I realized that I might not make it through this even with my aura but I'll have to try. I looked at my scroll my aura about half empty, "Damn." I mumbled as I slammed the Fang into the ground a dome made of orange feathers shielding me. "What is this?" I asked as a voice spoke in my head. "Xanthos you must remain strong you now have another family to look after so fight for it." I recognized the voice to be my mother. A tear rolled down my face as I took Fang out of the ground and the dome dissipated. The men looked at me only to see a bright red glowing insignia on my back and my right arm and my aura flowing a very deep red. The men panicked and left leaving their dead comrades behind as I fell down exhausted as I used Fang as a cane walking back to the academy.

(Gore warning lifted)

As I arrived at the academy I was met with the entire Team RWBY and JNPR standing there. I hobbled out of the airship using Fang for support. As they saw me they were shocked at the bullet holes and the wounds from the cuts. "Xan you okay?" Pyrrha said as she ran up and tackled me. "Ugh jeez Pyrrha take it easy I'm sore." She smiled and helped me up. I used Fang and walked back to Team JNPR's dorm to wash off and change clothes. As we arrived at the dorm Pyrrha helped me to the bathroom and turned on the water. "I'm sorry I didn't come back and help you." She apoligized as she took my shirt off to tend to my wounds. "It's alright Pyrrha I took care of them." I winced as she cleaned the wounds with peroxide. She jumped a little as she finished cleaning the wounds. I hobbled over to the shower and said to Pyrrha "I can take it from here." She turned and left the bathroom. I removed my pants and boxers, I then stepped into the shower and laid at the bottom letting the hot water flow over my body. I tried my best to clean myself and turned off the water. I threw on a black tank top and some sweatpants. I exited the bathroom to see everyone asleep. I smiled as I walked over and got behind Pyrrha and hugged her. She smiled as I fell asleep.

I dreamt a nightmare that night. I dreamt I was on top of a tower overlooking the bright lights of Vale. I turned to see Pyrrha on her knees holding her heart before burning away. I looked at the woman that had a smile on her face. I ran at her before she shot a arrow out of her bow. I dodged the arrow as she continued to fire more arrows at me. I got to her before she kicked me behind her. I grunted as I heard Pyrrha's voice in my head. "You must let go and unleash your power." She said as I felt a sensation in my heart as I grew my fire wings and rose from the ground. She began to fire arrows at me but as they came close they just disintegrated. She gasped as her arrows just burned up. I yelled as flames began to pulse from my body. Before I knew it I was consumed in a sphere of fire and feathers. The sphere began to open as I glided out my wing's flame grew even bigger the wings at least the size of the tower. I flapped them and blew the woman back. She lunged at me only to be blown back by the wings. "Submit." I said as I curled up and charged something. I released it as a explosion occurred.

I jumped awake as I looked around to see everything normal. Pyrrha woke "Xan you alright?" She asked extremely worried. "Not really." I panted as I hugged her. "Why?" She asked as she embraced the hug. "I had a nightmare and I lost you." I sniffed "Don't worry I'm here." She said calmly in my ear. I began to calm down as I saw everybody move in their sleep. "I hope I didn't wake them." I said as I laid back down. "I didn't take a shower so I'll do that while everybody is asleep just get some rest." She purred as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the light and the shower. I laid there before turning on my side and closing my eyes. She walked back out and grabbed some clothes from her dresser. She looked at me and saw I was falling asleep. She then decided that since everybody else was asleep that she would just strip in the room.

(Some nudity coming in for a short bit. If you are under the age or don't like stuff like this skip to the next part in Parenthesis)

I stared at her as she stripped, her smooth ass, and beautiful chest was just exhilarating. I made a small moan as she snapped her head toward me before walking toward the bathroom. I opened my eyes as I walked toward the bathroom door. Pyrrha was standing just outside the shower testing the water, I smiled as I watched her get in the shower. Her body wet as it could be as she washed herself it just sent a big heat wave through my body as I watched. She continued to clean herself as she washed her beautiful long red hair. I marveled at her silky smooth skin as the water flowed down her body and onto the shower floor.

I decided to walk in and strip as well. I snuck in behind the shower, my leg still hurting from the bullet. I slowly opened the door and shut it gently. She still hadn't noticed due to the shower. I put my hands on her shoulders and she jumped. She turned around and swung, slapping me in the face. "What the hell?" She said still not noticing it was me due to the steam. "Babe that hurt." I groaned as I held my cheek. "Wait Xan is that you?" She asked her voice becoming soothing. "Yeah slapped the hell out of but yeah it's me." She hugged me her warm body pressed against mine. "I'm sorry I just didn't think you would do this it just scared me a little." She giggled as I began to crack up laughing. "But why are you here?" She asked. "I just don't like the thought of not being with you. It...it scares me a little bit." I said as we hugged even tighter. "Well since your here do you mind helping me with my back?" She said as she handed me a bottle of body wash. "Yeah." I took the bottle and began to clean her body.

She giggled a little as I clean her body my smooth hands gliding through her smooth skin. She tightened as I began to clean her ass, "It's fine, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." I warned as I rubbed my hand down her cheeks. She relaxed as I got all areas of her back area. "Thanks Xan." She said as she pulled me in for a kiss our wet bodies rubbing against eachother. "No prob babe." I said as I grabbed a towel for her and a towel for me. We dried off and put our clothes on, then walked back to bed and laid down and rested.

(Nudity warning lifted)

As we woke the next morning, the sun was shining through the dorm as everybody but Nora and Jaune has woken up. Ren was in the kitchen making pancakes for everyone. Pyrrha and me were just sitting on our bed holding eachother close. "Morning you two." Ren smiled as he cooked the pancakes. I yawned as I got out of bed Pyrrha getting up on the other side. I walked into the kitchen and saw all the pancakes he had already made. "Geez are you making those for the whole school?" I said baffled that he was making that many pancakes. "No Nora is where three quarters of these go." He sighed as Pyrrha walked in. "Morning Ren." She yawned as she hugged me from behind and put her head on my shoulder. "Hey Pyrrha." I said as I kissed her. "Morning babe." She kissed me back. "Today is Saturday." I sighed "Now what are we gonna do to pass this weekend?" I said as Pyrrha whispered into my ear. "I have a idea." She said as she hugged me tighter. I smiled as I walked with her. We walked out toward the cliff overlooking the Emerald forest. "Why not a game of tactical hide and seek?" She smiled as I grinned "I like the way you think." I said as I picked her up and grew my wings and flew back to Beacon.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back everybody to Phoenix Resurrection. So there are some plot twists in this chapter so please don't hate I know all you Arkos fans are going to love. So grab your popcorn and your drink and let's go.

Chapter 8

A Forging Of A New Future

We flew back to Beacon as we landed on the courtyard. As we landed we saw Ren, Nora, and Jaune standing there. "So where did you two go have fun at?" Nora asked all happy and excited. "Nowhere we just sat on a cliff and looked out into the horizon." I explained as I brought my wings back in. "Yeah you two were only gone for two hours." Jaune said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah well me and Ren are going to Vale to do some shopping." Nora grinned as she booped Ren on the nose. Ren smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. Jaune looked at us and said "I was just gonna do some training in the arena." He sighed as he looked at Pyrrha "Want to join me Pyrrha?" She looked at me then back at Jaune and smiled "I would be delighted to." Jaune turned around and walked toward the arena with Pyrrha walked beside him. "Well there goes my plans." I sighed as I decided to go try and find something to do. I thought about it for a minute before I said aloud. "I have only close range weapons and I don't have anything ranged so maybe I should head to the forge and make something." I said as I heard a whoosh next to me as I looked over and saw Ruby standing there holding my arm. "You want to make a weapon?" She smiled as her eyes pretty much sparkles with excitement. "Uh yeah I think I could do it myself I mean I forged Fang." I said trying to shake her off my arm. "But I know what we could make." She smirked as she released my arm. "I think I've got this covered Ruby." I smiled as I walked toward the forge Ruby following behind me. I sighed and shook my head "She must be so thick headed when it come to these things." I mumbled as we walked.

As we approached the forge I opened the door and was hit with a blast of heat. Ruby pushed me out of the way and turned to me. "Well Xan what did you want to make?" She asked as she dissapeared and reappeared with tons of materials. "I was thinking of a pistol or rifle." I said a little weirded out with how she was behaving. "Oh I know just what we could make." She said as she put the materials down and ran to a table and drew a quick blueprint of magnum with a magazine under the handle that would load the bullet everytime a bullet is fired. "That is quite the odd gun Ruby." I said a little suprised she has all these thoughts in her head. She ran back to the table and drew another gun and I marveled at her design. I nodded at her and she smiled as we walked to the work table and began to make the gun Ruby had designed for me.

Many hours later we finished making my new gun. I picked the gun up off the table and marveled our handwork. What we made was a fully automatic shotgun that could change into a very powerful desert eagle. The shotgun was a black carbon color with a gold trimming going all the way up and down the gun. On the side was a opening where the shell would eject when I fired the round. I looked at Ruby with a smile as she took the gun out of my hand and pressed a button on the side of the shotgun. As it pressed the button with her finger the shotgun condensed down into a Desert Eagle with a gold hammer on it and a black handle. "Now we need to make a holster to hold this in its pistol form." I said as Ruby shot out of the room and arrived back in a few moments with a red dust infused pistol holster. She handed it to me as she smiled her cheeks red. "Thanks Ruby now I just have to name it?" I said as I rubbed my chin, Ruby looked up and was thinking herself. "What about Cast Away?" I suggested as I looked at Ruby before she shook her head no. "How about Midnight Round?" Ruby suggested as she looked at me and I shook my head no. "I don't know maybe Uprising?" I said getting a little frustrated, Ruby smiled as she nodded. "I like that name for your gun." She said as I holstered the pistol and walked back toward Team JNPR's dorm.

As we got to the dorms Ruby told me a quick good night as she walked into her dorm and shut the door behind her. I knocked on the door and Ren answered the door. "Hey Xan come on in." He moved over and I walked in quickly and sat down on the bed. Ren shut the door and walked toward the kitchen and put a pink apron on and began to cook what looked like some spaghetti. "What ya making Ren?" I asked as I walked over to him, "It's a chicken linguine with a white alfredo sauce topped with a homemade parmesan cheese." He explained with a smile on his face. "Wait where is everybody?" I asked just remembering nobody but Ren and I were there. He sighed "Jaune and Pyrrha are still training somewhere, and Nora she found a pancake resturant in Vale and she told me to just head back here." He said as he continued to cook. I leaned back on the bed before I heard a click and the door opened.

I saw Pyrrha and Jaune walk through the door a massive blush on her face. "So how was training?" I asked as I saw a Pyrrha's hand reach for Jaune's "It was great Jaune is improving on his skills." She said with a big smile on her face, "Okay but what were the moans above Cardin's room?" Ren said as he pulled out his scroll. "Uh nothing just practicing." Jaune said quickly, "Oh really?" Ren said as he pressed a button on his scroll starting the message. "Hey its Cardin, I know we don't get along but I called to tell you that I heard moans above my dorm tonight and I climbed out my window and saw Jaune making it with Pyrrha. Well thanks and goodbye." Ren then pressed the button to stop the message. I looked at Ren then looked at Pyrrha before getting up and pushing them out of the way and swung the door open only to see Nora there. "Hey Nora." I said coldly as I moved past her and walked down the hall heading toward the Emerald Forest.

As I arrived at the cliff I jumped off the cliff sprouting my wings as I flew around the forest. I heard the brush breaking and trees falling over but all of a sudden a Nevermore flew out toward me. I grabbed Uprising and fired six heavy duty rounds into each of its eyes blinding it. I then pulled out Keeper and dug it into its skull causing the Nevermore to screech. I growled and shoved it further into its skull before pulling it out and firing six more rounds right into its skull. I screeched one more time before I hacked off part of the bone protecting its face as a trophy and jumped off gliding to the ground. I pocketed the bone and walked through the forest, as I walked I felt like eyes were watching me as I fired a round into the tree I saw glowing eyes in.

It jumped out of the tree and landed in front of me, it was a woman that had a mask across her eyes. "White Fang." I mumbled as she drew a staff with bladed ends. She charged me as she jumped and swung the staff at me, I drew Fang and parried her attack. She kicked me in the stomach as I stumbled back as she swung again. I barely had enough time to bring Fang up as she hit Fang out of my hand. I tried to draw Keeper but she shoved the bladed end into my arm and pushed it into a tree my arm pinned to the tree. I reached for Keeper and drew it the woman backing up removing the blade from my arm. I looked at my arm and healed it with my aura before hearing a yell and turning then being knocked to the ground Keeper falling from my grasp. She held the bladed end to my throat as she pulled it up before I quickly pulled out Uprising and firing two rounds into each one of her arms. She stumbled back as I sweeped her and held the gun to her head. "I win." I growled as I tended her mask off and saw a sight I never thought I would see. It was Phoenicia staring at me with fear in her eyes. "Phoenicia what the fuck!" I yelled as I pressed the gun harder against her head. "I have one aura piercing bullet and I'll press the trigger unless you tell me what the fuck your doing!" I said as I loaded the bullet into the chamber. "I thought I could kill you." She groaned as she struggled, "You thought wrong." I said as I knocked her out with the butt of the gun. "I never thought my partner would be a terrorist." I said as I grew my wings and took off for the academy.

As I landed in the courtyard I looked up to Beacon Tower and took off for that at a extreme speed. Ozpin was sitting at his desk with his feet up drinking his cup of coffee. I suddenly smashed through the window behind him as he jumped and spilled his coffee. I landed and dropped Phoenicia at the foot of the desk. " explain yourself!" He yelled as he picked up his mug, "I caught a mole sir." I said coldly, "What do you mean you caught a mole?" "She is working with the White Fang she had this with her." I said as I pulled the mask out and dropped it on the desk. "I can't believe it, a current duty White Fang solider in Beacon I'm such a fool." He said as he sighed and shook his head. "Now what do we do sir?" "Well we have to question her but at some point we have to turn her over to the police." Ozpin replied as he moved around to search her. "Ah here we go." He said as he held her scroll and he browsed her contacts. "Here we are, we've hit the jackpot." He said as I crouched down to look at the contact. "Adam Taurus looks like a friend of hers, maybe he is with the White Fang as well." Ozpin said as he wrote all her contact's names and numbers down on a piece of paper. "Now I think you should head to bed." Ozpin said as he went over to get another cup of coffee.

As I arrived at my hallway I saw that Team JNPR and RWBY weren't at their dorms. "That's odd nobody is here." I sighed as I didn't have access to either room so I just went to my dorm and opened the door and walked in. "Hasn't change a bit." I sighed as I looked around, there were holes in the walls and scorch marks as well. "Might as well hit the hay I've had a long enough day already." I said as I took off my clothes except for my pants and laid down on the bed and slowly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and now we are gonna have a quite hectic chapter. I know we may not have dove into Phoenicia's backstory but now she is going to be playing a small part in this chapter. Well I hope all you Arkos fans are happy with this cheating scandal switch to a Arkos shift. Well let's begin.

Disclaimer **I do not own RWBY or any of the songs used I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 9

One Hell Of A Rescue Mission

Phoenicia woke up tied to a chair as she looked around to see a glass window and a solid steel door. "Where am I?" She asked aloud her head hurting, she heard the door open as Ozpin walked in. "Professer why am I here?" She asked him as Ozpin sat down and put his cane on the floor next to him. "Because I know your secret Phoenicia." He replied coldly, Phoenicia just stared at him in shock. "What is it then?" She asked as she had a cocky smile on her face. "I know your one of the commanders of the White Fang." He said as he placed her scroll on the table, Phoenicia just stared at the scroll and saw her lock had been broken. "Fine you've caught me." She sighed admitting defeat. "Now I've seen all the things on your scroll and I'm shocked with what we found." Phoenicia looked at him, "We?" "Yes me and Mr. Flame searched your scroll as you were unconscious." He said as he stood up and pulled down a map of Vale. "Now your going to tell me where all the White Fang camps and workplaces here in Vale and I won't give you to the police." He bargained as he uncuffed one of her hands and cuffed her to the chair. He then handed her a red marker so she could mark them. She then circled a area in Forever Falls right in the middle of the forest. She also circled a warehouse in the industrial district and in Mt. Glenn. She dropped the marker as she sat back in the chair. "Now what do you want?" She asked a little irritated. "I want you to call this Adam Taurus and I want you to get me his location." Ozpin said as he slid her scroll over to her. "Alright." She then pulled up her contacts and called Adam.

Adam was in his tent in the middle of Forever Falls as his scroll rang. "This better be good." He grumbled as he grabbed it to see it was Phoenicia. He clicked the answer button, "What Commander Mavis?" He said already irritated from the meeting he had with Cinder. Phoenicia sounded frightened as she asked him. "Adam where are you?" "Why Commander?" He asked slightly thinking this was a trap. "Because I need to know so I can send the troops from here to where you are." She lied as he became even more suspicious. He just hung up the his scroll and put it on the table.

Phoenicia sighed and put her scroll on the table. "He didn't tell me and he hung up on me." She said dissapointed. Ozpin sighed as he grabbed her scroll and pressed a few buttons. "Got him." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Phoenicia sat there before Glynda came in and cuffed her fully and then took her out of the room toward her dorm.

I was outside practicing with Uprising as Ruby and Weiss came out. "Xan is everything alright we heard a lot of slamming and a lot of bangs?" Ruby asked worried about me, I just kept firing as I switched it to its shotgun mode and fired shells at the targets. "Xanthos?" Weiss asked as she went to touch me before I turned to her my face full of rage and emotions. She backed away as I kept firing at the targets. "Xan we are worried about you we haven't seen you all day you weren't at lunch you weren't in any of the classes. What's going on?" Ruby asked trying to get her point across. "Stuff you wouldn't understand Ruby." I said coldly as I switched back to pistol and refilled the magazine.

I turned back to Ruby and Weiss only to see Blake and Yang walking around Yang holding Blake's hand as Blake tried to get her off her. I growled as I packed everything up and walked out Ruby and Weiss in tow. "Can't you at least talk to us Xan?" Ruby asked as she ran in front of me. I stepped around her as I put Uprising in it's holster. "Xanthos will you listen for one minute please!" Ruby yelled as I turned to look at her in surprise that she was yelling. "Xanthos tell us what's wrong we can help." She said smoothly the words full of love and compassion. "You can't help a broken heart and soul." I said as I walked into the dorm building.

Ozpin called for Team RWBY and JNPR to come to his office that night. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming to my office this morning I'll be sending you both off to a mission in Forver Falls." Ruby jumped with glee, as Jaune stood there scared. "How long do we have to do this mission?" He asked as he grasped Pyrrha's hand. "You will be there as long as it takes you to complete the mission." Ozpin explained as he set the coordinates of their destination to their scrolls. "Now go you will receive more information as you arrive at your destination." Ozpin said as they all left.

(The next morning)

I sat in my room staring at the wall as I pondered my thoughts. All of a sudden my scroll rings so I walked over to answer it. "Hello?" I said before I heard a very distorted message through my scroll. "Help...we...backup...down...last...longer." The call cut out as I looked who called. "Ruby? Ruby!" I yelled as I ran toward Ozpin's office.

As I burst through his door standing there was Ozpin, Glynda, General Ironwood of Atlas, a Qrow Branwen. "Professor I have news to tell you." I said quickly as I panted heavily. "What do you have Mr. Flame?" I held up my scroll and played Ruby's message. "Oh no so it is true they have been captured by them." I walked up and slammed my scroll on the table. "Where did you send them?" I panted as I stared him down, "In the middle of Forever Falls forest where the leader of the White Fang is." I looked at him before turning away and sprouting my wings. "Mr. Flame you can't believe you can kill all those White Fang troops." Glynda called worried for my wellbeing. "Sorry Professor but I've shut them away due to my arrogance so I think I should be the one to bring them back." I said as I looked down and clenched my fists. "But if I don't return expect the worst has happened." I said as I turned and ran and jumped right past Ozpin and through the window. As I fell I opened the wings and flapped them giving me more altitude. "I just hope I'm not too late." I said as I flew toward Forever Falls hoping I wouldn't be too late.

(Meanwhile at the White Fang encampment)

Ruby, Yang, Nora, Blake, and Pyrrha were all firing at the troops while Weiss and Ren were trying to deal with Jaune's wounds. Nora was laughing as she was firing her grenades before she ran out. "I'm all out." She said as she ducked behind cover, "I'm out too." Blake said as she reverted her weapon back to it's sword form. Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby were still firing but they were really low on ammo. "How's Jaune looking you two?" Ruby called as she fired her last round. "He's stable but he's suffering from Aura exhaustion." Ren explained as Weiss pulled out a dust crystal. "This might help him." She said as she crushed it up and poured the dust into his mouth and swallowed it. Jaune shot awake with a rush of energy as he glowed a bright white. He then stood up and threw his shield in front of everybody. The bullets began damaging the shield heavily as he pulled it down.

Adam Taurus had stayed in the back lines commanding the soilders as they battled Team RWBY and JNPR. "You eight are all fools to fight a army like this." He yelled as he motioned for his troops to advance. The troops moved forward and surrounded them. "Well I must say you did a amazing job trying to defeat us but this is where we torture all the information we can out of you. Take them away." He motioned as he for his troops to take them. The troops took them into a building where they strapped each one to a chair. Adam returned to his tent.

I sat up on the ridge overlooking the camp. "This is gonna be one hell of a rescue mission." I said as I pulled out my scroll to check the time before dropping down to the bushes.

(Insert Hero by Skillet)

As I hit the ground the shoulder in front of me began peering into the bushes. I laid down on my stomach as he got close I dragged him in and stabbed him in the chest killing him instantly. I pushed him off me and hid him further in the bushes. I stood up and crouch walked through the trees and bushes. I stepped on a branch making a crack sound through the forest. The soilders didn't pay it any mind as they assumed it was one of their comrades. I walked faster as I came across a guard tower, I got right underneath it as I flew extremely fast up to the top. I walked into the tower only to be met with two White Fang troops operating the controls. They saw me and rushed to grab their guns, before they could I shut the door and fired three rounds of Uprising into their chests. "I love aura piercing rounds." I said as I checked the cameras and saw that each girl was in a different room in the same building. "Damn which one?" I growled as I heard the door open I hid instantly, inside came three more troops that brought guns. I shut the door and rushed them with Keeper and Fang, Fang went through one of their chests and Keeper through the other. I finished off the third one with Uprising, I turned back and saw a map on the wall pointing to each building and what they are used for.

I walked out of the tower and inspected the area for a nice and easy route straight to the building. I saw a route but it was heavily populated with troops. "I want to keep this stealthy but I might have to improvise with lots of fighting and killing." I mumbled as I jumped onto the building right next to the tower. I landed and rolled a little before running and diving into a bush, there was a guard in front of me and no other guards were looking so I yanked him back and killed him. I jumped out of the bushes and ran behind the building and looked through the windows. I saw everybody but Blake and Weiss in the rooms. "Damn I have to find them quickly before something happens." I growled as I looked over my shoulder and saw a guard coming up the cliff. I dove at him and buried Fang into his chest, I watched as the life faded from his eyes. I closed his eyes and got up and said a very quick prayer for him.

As I got off the trooper I ran around the complex before I saw Blake and Weiss being taken away with some guards. "Oh god save the others or save them?" I said before my scroll buzzed and I saw the White Fang symbol on my scroll. And it cut to Weiss and Blake being held down by White Fang soilders. A man in a black tuxedo with red hair and bull horns walked into the picture. "Welcome everybody to the wonderful show we have for you today." He said as he looked at Blake and Weiss, "Here we have a filthy Schnee a family that has exploited our kind for years." He grabbed Blake's hair. "And here we have a traitor to the White Fang. Today you are gonna see what happens to those that disobey the White Fang." He said as I put my scroll away and snuck behind them as I watched the man pull out a katana with a blood red blade. I growled as I watched him point the blade at Weiss. "You die first Schnee." He said as he brought the blade back and swung.

I moved like a blur as I brought Keeper up and parried his swing. I threw him back as I dealt with the troops that were holding them. The man stood up and brushed the dust off his suit. "What is the meaning of this?" He growled as he picked up his sword. "Your not going to hurt my family you bastard." I growled as I looked at Weiss and Blake. I handed Blake Uprising, "Take this go get the others they need you to rescue them and get them out of here and take them back to Beacon." I said as they took off to rescue the others. "So your the man I've heard so much about from Ozpin?" I said as I held Keeper in my hand my grip extremely tight on the handle. "I must be but you won't be leaving this place alive." He said as he held his blade ready to charge. "Let's see about that Taurus." I growled as I charged him, he charged at me as well our blades ready to parry eachother.

 **Well that was a hectic Ending to that chapter. So next chapter is going to be a mixture of Xanthos vs Adam, and Weiss and Blake rescuing everybody. So I hope you all enjoyed and like, follow, and review if you enjoyed and stay tuned for more chapters.**


End file.
